


Vaas - in private

by Dhalia_P



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhalia_P/pseuds/Dhalia_P
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason just comes back from hunting. What surprise does he find in his current home that he just shares with a certain mohawked former enemy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vaas - in private

Jason couldn’t quite believe his eyes. 

He just came home from hunting, still standing in the doorway and the world stop spinning for a moment.  
There, wearing a white apron with quillings on every hem, was Vaas dancing with a broom in his hand through the living room.  
He obviously hasn’t heard Jason coming in, because he continued humming with the music that came from his headphones.  
“I fink u freeky and I like you a lot...”  
_’Oh great, now he’s even singing.’_ Jason smiled to himself.  
He leaned against the doorframe, getting more comfortable to enjoy the show.  
Vaas was spinning his famous double-piroutte, mopping the floor, as if he did that everyday (which he did not).  


The day Jason had stormed Vaas’ island, killed all the pirates to seak revenge, but found himself unable to kill Vaas in the end, they both had escaped and lived together. Most people thought of Vaas as dead and those who knew better, saw him as a traitor.  
So Jason was kinda stuck with him, to keep an eye over everything he did.  


“I’m really happy to see you finally making some chores.” Jason spoke loudly.  
Vaas’ headphones went flying with the speed of light and his face was priceless. Jason chuckled deeply.  
“Finally coming accustomed with your new role?”  
Vaas just scowled silently, dropping the broom in an instant.  
“Aw, come one. No need to sulk, my little housewife.” Jason smirked from ear to ear and slowly stalked closer to Vaas.  
“Just fuck you” Vaas finally replied, still standing frozen to the spot. He knew very well that he was only still breathing because of Jason’s mercy, though it wasn’t always easy to show gratitude.  
Jason stopped just inches in front of Vaas. The smirk even visible in his eyes and they took a moment to look at each other, before Jason grabbed Vaas’ neck to pull him into a heated kiss. Vaas let a surprised moan slip, which spurred Jason on even more. His hand gripped Vaas’ mohawk, while the other sneaked around his waist to press their bodies together.  
“You know, you can always dance for me, if you like it that much.” Jason whispered  
“You wish, Snow White.” Vaas breathed between the kisses.  
“Actually, yeah, I do. Maybe I should build in a pole in here to keep you trained and busy?”  
Vaas even seemed to suggest that idea for a moment, but was easily pulled back into reality when Jason started to push his hand under his apron and tank top.  
“But first, I’ll see what I can personally do to keep my housewife entertained.”  
He let go of Vaas and smacked him on his ass, before he gestured him to go into the bedroom. Vaas just gritted his teeth, but complied anyway. And damn Jason, if he didn’t see that content and hopeful expression that showed on Vaas’ face, even if just for a split second.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a cute little one-shot that a very kind plot-bunny whispered into my ear when I wanted to sleep.  
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> If someone wants a little smut, just give me a request, so I can move my lazy ass :D


End file.
